


Not a couple

by Hunters_and_Werewolves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Is So Done, Confessions, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, School Reunion, wall slamming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_and_Werewolves/pseuds/Hunters_and_Werewolves
Summary: Castiel had had enough. After years of sexual tension, unrequited feelings and being teased by their friends, he was done. Dean wasn’t in love with him and he was fine with that, but he didn’t have to rub it in. The length Dean went through to make sure people knew they WEREN’T dating was ridiculous and frankly, Cas had had enough.





	Not a couple

 

Castiel had had enough. After years of sexual tension, unrequited feelings and being teased by their friends, he was done. Dean wasn’t in love with him and he was fine with that, but he didn’t have to rub it in. The length Dean went through to make sure people knew they WEREN’T dating was ridiculous and frankly, Cas had had enough.

Yeah, they were great friends. They hung out a lot, just the two of them or with a couple of their mutual friends. It wasn’t uncommon that someone asked if they were dating. Cas was used to it by now. They weren’t a couple, so what. They got along well, that’s the most important right. Not to Dean apparently. Every time someone brought it up he got all defensive, asking why they would think that. Saying that would never happen, they were just friends.

Tonight was a night just like that. Going out with friends, seeing some people from their time in high school. It was a nice night, a little chill outside, but the amount of people that showed up to the reunion made the place all warm and cramped inside. Cas was having a good time talking to Meg. They used to be pretty close but time caused them to drift apart. Meg was all over him, slightly drunk and although Dean wasn’t exactly sober himself, he seemed to be annoyed how Meg was clinging to Castiel. She raised a challenging eyebrow at him and asked the question that ruined Cas’ night. “What, are you guys dating or something?”

To Cas, it had always been clear that he had feelings for Dean. From the moment they met, he was drawn to the other man, whose green eyes and freckles had made him blush more than once since they met. (Other parts of Dean had made him blush plenty of times too, but that wasn’t something he wanted to think about at that moment.) He had never figured out what Dean felt for him though. It seemed that Dean was at least attracted to him, from the way he looked at Cas or how his laugh was just a little different, more genuine around him. Maybe he was as close with all his friends as he was with Cas. Maybe he always stared into people’s eyes when he spoke to them. Maybe he told all his friends he wanted to kiss them when he was drunk (because yes, that had happened). It had been years and at this point Cas wasn’t sure if those feelings had passed for Dean or not.

The way he reacted tonight though made him think there was still something. Maybe Dean just felt ashamed, but logically he had nothing to be ashamed about, right?

“No, we’re not dating. Why does everyone keep asking that? We’re just friends, always have been.”

It’s not as much what he said, but how he said it. Like he’s tired of having to explain himself. So what if people thought they were a couple? Cas didn’t mind. It hurt a bit to know it would never happen, as Dean was so kind to remind him every time, but apart from that he was fine with people thinking what they wanted to think.

Dean had glared at Meg once more before disappearing to get another drink. Meg saw that as her opening and started touching Cas more, her hand running over his arm and laughing more at what he said than necessary. Cas kindly let her down before looking for Dean. He found his friend at one of the tables loudly talking to Garth about the importance of cassettes in musical history, although anyone could see he didn’t understand a word of it. Cas muttered an apology and dragged Dean out of the room, preventing any further humiliation for his friend.

 

The evening had passed and Cas brought Dean home. Every time they went out, one of them stayed sober (or at least sober enough) to bring the other home, and this night was Cas’ turn. He walked him home, taking Dean’s key from his pocket and letting them in. Dean was leaning on him heavily, his arm splayed over Cas’ shoulders. He laughed about something, not letting Cas in on the joke. Nearing the couch, Dean let himself fall forward onto it, splaying himself (and his ass) before Cas quite nicely.

Cas groaned inwardly, rolling his eyes and moving to remove Deans shoes all the while Dean laid on his stomach, staring at him from an odd angle.

“Cas, we gotta do something about these rumours man. Why do you think people keep assuming we’re a couple? It’s crazy.” Cas sighed, sitting on the coffee table looking at Dean.

“I’m not sure. We get along quite well, I wouldn’t think too much about it”, he said calmly, not letting his irritation show. Dean nodded, looking away at nothing in particular.

“But that’s the thing, it keeps happening. Maybe it’s time to find someone nice for you, that should stop the rumours for a while.” That made Cas halt for a moment. Why did Dean want him to find someone? All of a sudden all the hope he had left disappeared. Dean had never been interested in him. They were just friends. The little moments he thought they had shared, it was all in his head. Maybe he really didn’t have feelings for Cas and wanted his stupid crush on Dean to finally end.

“Why would I do that? I have no desire to date anyone, let alone some stranger, just so people would stop assuming things about us.” Cas was getting tired of this, growing angrier by the second. Why couldn’t Dean just let this go? He would get over Dean, he just needed time. At least a little more.

“Why not man? You’ve been single for a long time, it couldn’t hurt.”

“Because I don’t want to! Will you please drop it now?” Cas said angrily. Dean looked up, perplex at his friend’s temper.

“Common man, I didn’t mean it like that! I was just saying, maybe meeting someone will do you good.” Dean sat up, fully sobered up from the conversation. Cas stood, not wanting to be near Dean at the moment. He had had enough.

“Why, Dean? Because it would be convenient to you?” He said, finally letting his irritation show. Dean gaped at him from the couch.

“No, because I want you to be happy!” Dean yelled at him, standing now as well. Cas rolled his eyes again, turning around and making his way out of the living room.

“Would it surprise you if I told you I am happy? I don’t need anyone to make me happy Dean, I am perfectly fine on my own.”

“Yeah I can see that”, Dean huffed. Cas halted in the doorway, turning back only to find Dean two feet away from him.

“What- What do you mean?” Cas asked confused. Dean looked away, not meeting his eyes.

“Forget it”, he simply said.

“No Dean, tell me”, Cas said, grabbing Dean’s shoulder in hand. He saw the look in Dean’s eyes, it was the look he got before running. Cas wouldn’t let that happen though, not this time.

“Just forget it man.” Dean made a move to get out of Cas’ grip, but Cas simply gripped both his shoulders and shoved the man into the nearest wall. Dean stared at him, wide eyed, his eyes shifting between Cas’ eyes and his hands. A blush spread across his face. Cas brought his face close, his look stern.

All he said was the one word. “Dean.” The man before him whimpered, going lax in this hands.

“I can’t, Cas. I can’t tell you. If I do you’ll hate me”, Dean said pleading. Cas’ eyes roamed his face, looking for any lies but couldn’t find any.

“I promise I won’t. Now I do have an idea of what you want to tell me, so I’ll make it easy.” Cas moved even closer, their breaths mingling. Dean stared at his mouth, his eyes hopeful but afraid. “If you don’t want this, say it now. Otherwise, I’ll just assume you want it and keep going.” He put an emphasis on _assume_ , making Dean smile a little nervously. He didn’t speak though.

Taking that as his cue to go on, Cas closed the last of the space between them and pressed his lips to Dean’s. The kiss was dry, chapped lips moving against each other, but soon enough tongues licked the dryness away. Dean moaned into the kiss, giving himself over completely. His hands found their way onto Cas’ back, first getting rid of his jacket before kneading and making their way into Cas’ shirt. Cas kept one of his hands on Dean’s shoulder, the other cupping the back of his head so he could navigate their mouths the way he wanted to.

Cas was dominating the kiss, his tongue licking into Dean’s mouth and occasionally biting his lower lip. Dean was a moaning mess, writhing against him and clutching at his shirt.

“Gotta take this off”, he mumbled before dragging Cas’ shirt up and off, leaving him shivering where Dean’s hands touched his naked skin. Cas’ mouth latched to Deans neck, sucking on the soft skin and leaving marks in his wake. Dean tried to pull him in even closer, dragging their crotches together in sweet relief. In turn, Castiel got Dean out of his shirt, struggling as it got stuck at his head. They laughed, Dean’s eyes sparkling with amusement. For a moment, they just stared at each other, like they always had. There was a fondness in Dean’s gaze that had Cas whimpering and pulling him to his chest once more. Dean went willingly, kissing him back greedily, all the while moving them to his bedroom.

They made it without too much difficulty, Cas only running into a doorframe once, before Dean pushed him onto the bed and straddled his lap. Cas cupped Dean’s ass through his tight jeans. He groaned, kissing Dean filthily. Cas bucked his hips up against Dean, feeling their cocks rub together. Dean was grinding down on him, making it impossible to think anything beyond _I have to get his clothes off_. Dean was still fully clothed, so Cas began by stripping off his shirt roughly, only letting their mouths disconnect for a second. Taking Dean by the waist, he picked him up until they were both standing. Dean’s hands clutched at his collar, traveling lower until he found the zipper. He opened Cas’ pants and let his hand slide over Cas’ bulge before pressing down hard. Cas moaned loudly, his hands squeezing Dean’s hips before moving to remove Dean’s pants. After both their pants were gone, they were right back into each other’s personal space.

They had all the time in the world, but still there was an undeniable urge begging to be fulfilled. They had moved to the bed, rubbing against each other. Their boxers had disappeared along the way. Cas’ hair was wild where Dean had been stroking his fingers through it. Cas rolled on top of him, pressing down on his friend. His hand slipped between their stomachs, his fingers wrapping around their shafts. Dean moaned softly, moving one hand from Cas’ head to his ass. Dean’s reaction spurred Cas on even more, his hand moving frantically, stroking their cocks together in a slick slide of their shared precum. Dean’s hand moved further, circling his hole. Cas moaned, letting his head fall on Dean’s shoulder. With his hand stroking them and Dean’s finger teasing his hole, he was at the edge in no time.

He was mumbling nonsense and only stopped when Dean kissed him deeply. Dean brought a finger to his mouth, silently asking him to suck. Cas took it into his mouth, lapping at it. Once thoroughly wet, Dean brought it back to Cas’ hole and slowly pressed in. Cas mewled into Dean’s mouth, panting as Dean thrust his finger into him. His hand was still stroking them and as he teased his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock, the man underneath him suddenly came. Dean moaned his name, throwing his head back in ecstasy. Dean’s jaw was slack, but his finger kept moving inside Cas, hitting that sweet spot that made Cas follow him right along over the edge.

 

As they came down from their high, Cas rolled over next to Dean. He stared at the gorgeous man next to him, wondering how it took them so long to get there. Dean’s eyes were closing shut, balancing on the edge of sleep. Castiel wanted him to get some rest, but his mind was still filled with questions.

“So, what now?”

Dean opened his eyes and turned towards him on his side, his face only a breath away. “Well, now we sleep and in the morning we’ll have breakfast. We’ll talk about stuff and just see where it goes.”

Cas frowned. “What if I want to know now?”

“Know what?”

Castiel sighed, taking Dean’s hand in his. “If you want to be together or not.” Dean stared at him for a second. When Dean wasn’t finding his words, Cas continued. “I know we’ve been friends for a long time and I know you don’t like change. You and me, it could be the same as always, we would just be boyfriends. We would still hang out, watch movies, go out with friends, but we could also make out from time to time, maybe even more. Do you think that’s something you’d want too?”

He knew he was in for a long shot here. Asking his friend, who he had been in love with since forever, who had always denied they were a thing, to be a thing now might not seem like the best step, but it was the only option he was willing to think about. It was time to think for himself and he wanted this so much, maybe even needed it.

Cas was so busy thinking that he almost missed the grin that spread on Dean’s face. He smiled back, raising an eyebrow as he awaited his answer. “Of course I want that, you dufus! Now come here before I lose my nerve to cuddle you.” Cas laughed while moving into Dean’s arms, wrapping them around this torso as Dean settled in behind him. He kissed the back of Cas’ neck.

“You know I love you right?” Dean asked.

No, he did not.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to write some things out of my system again! I hope you enjoyed it though. I have no idea what to write next, so leave a request if you want!
> 
> Love me some kudos and comments!  
> You can find me on tumblr as huntersandwerewolves


End file.
